Chains of The Past
by Troubled93sweetheart
Summary: Why did this have to happen to him, all he wanted was a good wife and a happy life. Now he stuck alone with his Nightmares. rated M for mild violence.


A/N: ok so I had this rattling around in my head for a while so I decided to post this up. I hope you guys like it! If not then I'm really rusty. Anyways here it is and I hope I don't confuse you guys too much ;)

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto

Chains of The Past

He stares intently at the rain drops as they slide down his window, each making their own trail followed by more trails as they map his window. He places a pale hand on the window watching as the heat from his hand creates a foggy outline. He then places his forehead next to his hand feeling the cold seep through his skin, he wants that same coldness to freeze the memories that pain him so, he wants to re-create the ice he once upon a time ago barricaded his heart with. His heart clenches painfully as his mind plays games with him, memories of her fill his mind's eye. He had loved everything about her, her smile, the way she laughed, the sound of her voice, her soulful eyes, the way her hair framed that beautiful heart shaped face, simply everything. He clutches at his chest wishing he could tear out that heart that still beats for her. He hates this feeling the despair that all that love is now hatred, because she is now gone he drove her out and she wasn't coming back. He laughs bitterly, of course it was his fault she was gone, he was the one that drove her out how could he forget. The memories started to bubble up in his mind each slowing down to the point where it had all started.

Memory 1:

Swishing the beer in front of him as he tried to block out the chaos around him; staring at his best friend next to him cursing him silently in his mind. Why did the idiot have to drag him to a bar, when he knew he didn't like these kinds of places. Of course it was his best friends bachelor party Naruto Uzumaki was going to be a married man. And being the good friend that Naruto is, he went to go get him from his house all the way out from Konoha knowing that it would take hours to get there and more time to get back, just so he could celebrate together with his best friend.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Naruto said "Hey, man take a look at that will you" following where Naruto's finger was pointing his jaw dropped at what he saw. There she was dancing under the changing lights. Her hips were swaying to the beat, her slender pale arms above her making intricate designs in the air. What was the thing that fascinated him was the way her face looked, eyes closed concentrated fully on the music, her lips moving with the lyrics of the song. "Where are you going!?" Naruto called out. He stared back at his friend not realizing that the distance between them had grown, he hadn't even notice he had even gotten up. He shrugged at Naruto and headed to the dancing beauty. He came up behind her wrapping his hands at her waist. She turned to face him opening her eyes, she just smiled at him. That smile made him catch his breath, and that ice that was around his heart shattered. His heart was beating for this person the reason being that he had just fallen for Sakura Haruno.

Memory 2:

A year together and he was ready to take the next step, tonight was the night he was going to propose to her. He felt that with her he could face the world and make the nightmares the pain that he went through, go away. She was his light in all of this; she was pulling him out of the darkness that shrouded him.

Sakura stared at her living room; there were candles light around the room giving a romantic glow. She walked towards her kitchen seeing the food that awaited her, the table looked as if had come out of a high class restaurant. She stared in awe at everything, arms wrapped around her, his lips on the back of her head murmuring Happy Anniversary love. She turned around kissing him fully on the lips, she pulled back saying "Happy Anniversary, I can't believe you did this all for me." He responded "anything for my angel". They sat down at the table enjoying the food her exclaiming how beautiful everything was set up. As the night progressed and the candles were starting to dim, he grabbed her hand nervously not sure how he should proceed. Finally he got on one knee watching as her eyes widen, her small hand moving to cover her mouth. He reached into his pocket pulling out a red velvet box, he opened it slowly, clearing his throat slightly he said "Sakura Haruno would you do me the honor of marrying me". She threw her arms around him exclaiming yes. She pulled back as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Memory 3:

He stood staring at the crowd in front of him, all of them looking expectantly behind them, he looked down at his shoes feeling nervous. He heard collective gasps, he looked up and his heart stopped. There she was coming down the aisle, the white gown on her clinging to her body, the veil did nothing to hide the stunning women behind it. Their eyes met and that's when he felt at peace, this woman was to be his wife and the mother of his children. During the whole ceremony he stared at her she was perfect in every sense, he didn't know when the ceremony ended just that they were kissing and the priest proclaiming them Mr. and Mrs.

Memory 4:

Coming home was supposed to be a good thing in his mind, he would come home to Sakura, she would have cooked him dinner, ask him how his day was. They would shower together and go to bed together. Not tonight it seemed, the lights in the house were all turned off, the only light he could see in was coming from the bathroom. "Sakura?" he called out in the dark. Nothing, he headed towards the door he saw it was slightly opened. He pushed it opened poked his head in, that's when he saw her in a heap on the floor. He rushed towards her lifting her up he sat her on the edge of the tub. He called her name and watched as her face contorted, she starting wailing. "Sakura what's wrong? Tell me what happen". Sakura opened her eyes, tears streaming out she yelled out "I'M PREGNANT" and continued wailing. He looked at her confused "Sakura that's a good thing it's what we want to happen" she sniffled a little before answering "yeah, but now I'm going to get fat" he rolled his eyes at her and said "your perfect no matter what size you are I will always love you". She giggled at his words, and hugged his mid-section. Sighing she responded "I'm glad you do or else there will be hell to pay"

Memory 5:

He stared at the bundle in his arms cooing at it softly, he was a father now and his newborn son was gurgling at him. He smiled softly he now had a family to protect, and one that will love him back. He heard rustling to his left; he turned with his son in his arms. Sakura looked at them sleepily smiling at the sight. He watched as she blew a kiss at them before turning to go back to sleep. The baby had also fallen asleep, then hell broke loose Naruto broke through the door exclaiming "am I an uncle now!?" the baby starting crying, Sakura was throwing random objects at Naruto for waking everyone up. He sighed so much for peace and quiet, he yelled at Naruto to calm down before he was thrown out the window. Naruto gulped visibly and nodded shakily as he kept a wary eye on Sakura making sure she was rolling back to sleep before shuffling over to the baby. He handed the baby over Naruto instantly formed his arms to support the baby. He asked "so what did you guys name him" Sakura from her sleep mumbled "Ichirou"

Memory 6:

He sat on the branch of a tree, staring at the village before him, this was the place he was born, the place he had found hate in, and at last the peace of welcoming arms in. Throughout his life there has been up and downs and he never thought that everything he went through, the feeling of having love being ripped away, the thought of becoming a monster in everyone's eyes even in his own, and finally acceptance in who he was and the fact he had people who really care about him. His life was now for the better it had won a place in his heart and in his mind would never change. He sighed slowly contemplating the event of the day and wondering just how far things will go. Shaking his hair he jumped down, landing gracefully on his feet. He was walking through the streets clearing his head from all the insanity that was screaming in his mind. Then he heard her giggle, he looked up across the street at a vendor there was his wife Sakura with the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen. Looking to beside her at the cause of that smile stood a man that seemed a little too familiar with her. He growled at the back of his throat how dare she do this to him and in public no less. She was practically confessing to an affair by letting that man stand so close to her, and smiling like that why did she not smile like that for him who did she think she was. He shook his head, he will deal with this later, as he walked away his mind whispered _"Mine"_. Pausing at the thought he smirked at the voice in his head, not realizing that's when his sanity was started to slip.

Memory 7

He forcefully pushed her down onto the bed, standing over her his fists clenching and unclenching. He watched as tears streamed down her face, lip quivering trying not to yell out from the pain in her heart. "Why Sakura? Why do you push me this far" he all but screamed at her. She flinched at his words afraid of what could happen if she took the wrong step. "Tell me!" he roared at her. Sobbing at the sound of his voice she shakily whispered "I'm sorry love, I forgot my place I promise to do better to treasure us and to be a better wife to you" turning pleading eyes to him, she watched as his eyes softened, he raised his hand gently caressing her face before enveloping her in his arms "I'm sorry Sakura I just want you to understand that this isn't a game that you need to take this seriously" he whispered to her rubbing circles on her back. His hand stopped, he pulled back slightly he kissed her softly "come on you need rest" tugging her gently to lay on the bed pulling the covers over them. He hugged her from behind watched as she smiled timidly at him before drifting off to sleep. He watched her sleep for a while longer before settling down next to her. He pulled her closer, as he drifted off to sleep his mind whisper" _"She is mine, she will never leave my side"_

_Memory 8_

Things were escalating quickly, he couldn't take it anymore. The thought of men around her made his blood boil he wanted to lock her in the house where she belonged. Taking care of the household, their son, and of course him those were the important things she was supposed to be focusing on. Instead she insisted on challenging him at every turn fighting with him about who she could talk to her, keeping her job, and not being tied down to the stereotypical idea of what a wife should be. Each time he would aggressively persuade her to his ideas, bending her will to match his. He should be satisfied right, no not really he thought each time he made her give up something she would become less Sakura more quiet, less cheerful, less loving. This time he came home, it was quiet not the usual clang of pans which meant Sakura was making dinner. It was just quiet today; he didn't hear her in the house. Cautiously he called her name "Sakura?" after searching all the rooms he didn't find her or his son. That's when he heard rustling outside, someone was in his back yard. He peeked out the window staring in the direction where the noise came from, Sakura's pink hair came into view she was opening the back fence quietly it was as if she was trying to sneak in. He watched as she pushed their son through then she stepped through. She looked behind her smiling at whoever was standing on the other side laughing at something the other person said. Craning his neck he looked over to who she was talking to her. His eyes widening the anger coursing through his body as he noticed she was with that man again. Clenching a fist feeling his nails dig into his skin, drawing blood he stalked off deciding to wait for her in their bedroom. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he listened as she opened and closed the door, hearing as she tucked their son to bed and as she opened and closed their bedroom door gently. He growled out "where have you been Sa-ku-ra" he watched as she tensed at his voice her eyes shifting to hide the nervousness in them. "I had to pick up Ichirou from Naruto's and Naruto just dropped us off, he said to tell you Hi" she whispered to him. His jaw clenched at the lie, as he stood he growled at her, stalking over to her, he grabbed her by the waist dragging her from the door and throwing her to the bed. He loomed over her "I am going to ask again. Where were you Sakura" he whispered coldly to her. She was sobbing at this point unwilling to answer him; she turned her head not wanting to meet his eyes. He grabbed her face forcefully turning her to face him "what? You didn't think I would find out that you were spreading your legs for other men" he taunted her. Her eyes looked up narrowing at his statement, she pushed him up standing up she yelled "who the fuck do you think you are telling me that, I have been nothing but faithful to you and have given in into everything you wanted" she grounded out crossing her arms over her chest. "Faithful? Yeah right you're so busy being a slut you don't even know how to take care of you man" he countered. She stared at him as tears gathered in her eyes she shook her head and sobbing she said "I hate you" something in him snapped at those words, his eyes darkened and his raised his hand he slapped her across her face. She fell to the floor, clutching her face she stared at him in shock. He stared back at her same shock on his face "Daddy don't hurt mommy no more" whirling around he came face to face with his 3 year old son. Ichirou had tears running down his face, "get out" he whispered. Sakura stared up at him not processing what her husband just said to her. "GET OUT!" he screamed at her. He looked away as he her heard her scramble to get up as she picked up a crying Ichirou and finally the closing of the front door. He sat there in silence unsure of what just happen he looked around seeing that closet door was opened he looked in. Her clothes were gone and the one of the suitcases that sits in the corner was gone. Then it hit him she had packed up a long time ago.

Memory 9:

The room was turned upside down; most of the furniture was broken or thrown in different directions. He just sat in the middle of it all wondering what he had to get to this point. Why did he drive her away when he needed her the most, when his life was starting to fall apart. Naruto had come to visit him after he kicked Sakura demanding to know what happen, asking him all sorts of questions. He refused to answer him and anyone else that questioned him. He sighed surveying the amount of destruction he had caused in matter of minutes. He got up and started to clean up the mess, as he was cleaning he kept coming across things that reminded him of her. He would growl at it and push into the trash bag he was using. In the back of his mind he felt he should keep them, bring her back make things right, but how could he, his life was ending. That day was the day he threw everything of hers out and the day he decided to isolate himself from everyone. After sometime had passed she sent the divorce papers he signed them without giving them a second thought.

He stared back out of the window again; why he had to remember all of that anyways it always pained him to remember. He rolled the memories over and over in his head he finally understood why his mind made him replay them. It was never her fault things ended that way, it was his for never giving her the chance to help him in more ways than one. He was finding peace in his heart for everything that had happen. He decided to make things right he was going to give her his reasons for why he destroyed what they had and give Naruto the right to know what had happen to his best friend. With that he got ready to explain himself and find the place that would be his sanctuary.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sakura was coming back into the house after grabbing the mail; she was sorting through them taking out the junk when she came across one with her name on it no sender address on it. She looked at it curiously, discarding the rest, she turned the envelop to open it. She unfolded the letter and started to read.

Dear Sakura,

I am writing to you after so long because I have finally come into terms after what happened between us. I first of all want to say that I never meant to hurt you I only wanted to keep something I didn't realize I was actually pushing away. The reason I write to you now is because after everything that has happened I wanted for you to know why things had changed between us. That day we had our first fight, it wasn't because I was angry of you being with someone it was because that day I was angry at myself. That day I had just come back from the doctor, it was supposed to be a routine checkup, making sure everything was ok. What I didn't expect was that the doctor had bad news for me. He told me I had terminal cancer that I only had a short amount of time to live. That day I was trying to come into terms with it all at that point I just didn't realize that I was driving myself into a dark hole by not telling you, by not trusting you I decided to blame you for everything I tried to make you into something you were not. For all of that I am truly sorry. I can finally say that I am at peace with the world, I have known for a while that you found someone new to love, and a good father to Ichirou. Now I wont have to leave without knowing there would be someone to take care of you. Sakura be happy that is my greatest wish to you and I give my blessing to your new found life. I have attached my will to this letter everything I own will be Ichirou's when he grows up please tell him I will always love him he is my son after all.

-Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura let out a sob crumbling the letter as she held it in her hands. She felt arms go around her "what's wrong love" the voice asked. She turned to him looking up she stared at the face of the man she found new found hope in. "its Sasuke he finally said sorry, Gaara after all this time why now" she said still sobbing. Gaara looked at the woman before him she had gone through a lot after he spilt with her ex-husband he found her in his home crying at what had happen and now this her crying again. He took the letter from her reading over it his eyes softened at the words that were written. "He did it because he didn't want you to live with not knowing why, he loved you Sakura even if it ended it badly it still led you to me he brought us together and he gave us his blessing Sakura all we can do is thank him and be happy together" Gaara explained rubbing her back. She sniffled looking up at him "Your right I wouldn't have found my soul mate because of him" she answered. Gaara smiled down to her he rubbed her stomach she giggled up at him.

Sasuke stood outside their house; he had seen everything he smiled at the happy couple. After his and Sakura's divorce she had found happiness in Gaara's arms and soon after they were married and were now expecting their first child. Sasuke could still not believe it took him almost a whole year to come into terms with what had happened. In the end he could move on and pass away peacefully knowing he done what he was supposed to do. Sasuke took one more look at the couple before walking away he was finally ready to face the end.

A/N: Review please I need to know how I did!


End file.
